A serious house on serious earth
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: ¿Cómo ocurrió el motín en Arkham del 1º de abril? ¿Qué llevó a los reclusos a dominar el asilo? Y más importante, ¿Por qué se encuentran ellos ahí dentro?


_**A SERIOUS HOUSE ON SERIOUS EART**__**H**_

_**A BATMAN FANFIC**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a DC Comics. "A serious house on Serious earth" es un cómic creado por Grant Morrison y Dave McKeane.

_**NOTA:**_ Este fic, si bien es basado en el cómic _A serious house_, puede tener referencias tanto a _Batman: La serie animada_, _The Dark Knight_, entre otras series del súper héroe. De igual forma, pueden venir personajes que no aparecen en el cómic A serious house.

PRIMER PARTE: DE LOS EXPEDIENTES DE LOS INTERNOS DE ARKHAM

_En el siguiente archivo se encuentras los perfiles psicológicos, biográficos y criminales de todos los internos del Asilo Psiquiátrico Arkham. Tras exhaustivas investigaciones, la información aquí se ha recopilado durante años. Toda la información expuesta es auténtica. Se encontrarán nombres, vidas e inicios criminales de los internos._

CASO 1: EDGAR JACKSON

Edgar Jackson era un hombre común y corriente como el resto de los demás. Cabello corto color castaño claro, piel ligeramente tostada, ojos marrones y labios rosados. Estatura un poco más alta que el promedio, manos grandes, pies medianos. Un gusto por la moda que entra en lo medianamente aceptable, no poco para ser un desarreglado y no mucho para ser un narcisista. Simplemente lo que su trabajo requería.

Edgar trabajaba como ingeniero en una planta de químicos industriales. La empresa se dedicaba principalmente a producir fuertes desinfectantes como cloro industrial, blanqueadores poderosos, y en lo que cabía más noble, peróxidos de altos volúmenes a partir de Volumen 50. Sin embargo, su verdadera pasión nacía por el arte de hacer reír a los demás. Desde pequeño criado en un hogar amoroso y rodeado de un ambiente de felicidad, encontraba demasiado placer en hacer del comediante de la casa. A pesar de su enorme pasión por el espectáculo, dedicó sus estudios a la química. Así llegó al puesto de Ingeniero Químico.

Sin embargo este trabajo no lo hacía feliz.

Se casó con Lilian Adams, una mujer de estudios promedios, sin embargo muy inteligente, y por supuesto, bonita y amorosa. Ambos vivieron un tiempo juntos sin casarse, y luego unieron sus vidas de forma definitiva. Sin embargo, Edgar seguía pensando en su vida en el mundo del espectáculo, cosa que Lilian aceptó. De este modo, Edgar dejó su trabajo en la planta y se dedicó al mundo del escenario como un payaso en un circo. Sin embargo, el público no lo tomó como un buen comediante, y fue rechazado casi de inmediato. Aún así duró bastante tiempo acudiendo a presentaciones que no vendían plaza suficiente como para ser consideradas aceptables, y obviamente no para vivir. Sobre todo después de la noticia de que Lilian estaba embarazada.

El señor Jackson ahora no tenía idea de cómo mantener a su esposa, a su futuro hijo, y a sí mismo. No esperó mucho tiempo cuando se enteró de que había dos personas interesadas en varias cosas que la planta donde el señor Jackson solía trabajar poseía. No se trataban de empresarios interesados en acciones. Eran dos ladrones que iban a robar varios galones de diversas sustancias para tratarlos y venderlos como drogas a precios excesivamente altos.

Los ladrones habían contactado con el señor Jackson debido a que tenían conocimiento de su fracaso como comediante y su antiguo empleo en la planta química central de Gotham. Era demasiado obvio que estos villanos requerían de los conocimientos del señor Edgar Jackson no sólo para entrar, sino también para sustraer los químicos. Y era más que obvio que Edgar necesitaba el dinero para poder mantener a su familia en lo que buscaba un nuevo trabajo de lo que fuese —mientras pagaran bien—.

—Y bien, ¿Qué dices Edgar?—preguntó Allan, uno de los ladrones, después de explicar el procedimiento.

—Este… Yo…—Edgar seguía dudoso. Sabía que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer.

—Mira, Jackson, —lo tomó el segundo ladrón, Demian, agarrándolo por el cuello— tú trabajaste ahí, nos eres útil, así como nosotros te somos útiles.

—¿Útiles para mi?

—Así es. —Lo rodeó Allan— Somos socios a partir de ahora. Lo que le ganemos a los químicos convertidos en drogas, lo dividiremos en tres. Haz cuentas, aún siendo una tercera parte, tendrás dinero para tu familia y hasta de sobra.

Edgar realmente necesitaba ese dinero, al menos para vivir en lo que encontraba otro empleo en alguna otra empresa. Necesitaba cubrir el gasto del parto, la comida, la renta de la casa, la ropa nueva del bebé, sus juguetes, su doctor... Demasiados gastos venían con la bendición de su hijo, y se sentía al borde de la locura. Sabía que aquel trabajo le podría acarrear problemas, más si Batman se enteraba del plan. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, todo por el futuro de su recién iniciada familia.

—Acepto.—dijo Edgar, al momento de estrechar la mano de Demian, y después la de Allan.

—Perfecto, Jackson. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.—le respondió el mismo Demian al momento que Jackson sellaba trato con su compañero.

—Sólo quiero saber, ¿Qué día será todo esto?—preguntó Edgar.

—Veamos, —le dijo Allan— hoy es primero de abril, yo pienso que... El siete será el atraco.

Edgar Jackson se retiró a su casa. Al llegar, su madre se encontraba sola en el recinto. Él preguntó qué hacía ella ahí. Y ella le soltó la noticia. Su esposa tuvo un accidente después de conectar una lámpara en la sala. La conexión estaba defectuosa y el cable corriente dañado. Todo resultó en una poderosa descarga eléctrica que la dejó inconsciente al momento. Se la llevaron al hospital de emergencia, pues debido al shock eléctrico el parto del bebé se adelantó. Estaba en el sexto mes.

El señor Jackson fue directo al hospital general de Gotham. Ahí, es informado sobre el doctor que recibió a Lilian. El doctor McMillan. Edgar va en busca del doctor, y lo encuentra saliendo del ala de maternidad.

—Doctor...—lo abordó con velocidad.—Soy Edgar Jackson, el esposo de Lilian Jackson. Usted la atendió cuando vino hoy de emergencia. Estoy muy preocupado, ¿Cómo están ellos?

El doctor recapituló a todos sus pacientes de emergencia de ese día, y vino a la mente la imagen de la mujer. La logró reconocer, y dio una suave sonrisa.

—Están bien. Su esposa tuvo un hermoso bebé varón. Y los dos están en forma inmejorable. Es usted muy afortunado, no creímos que sobrevivieran.

Edgar se dirigió a las camas del ala de maternidad, después que el médico le dijo el número de la cama donde yacía Lilian, no sin antes haber pasado a la tienda de regalos a comprarle un ramo de tulipanes amarillos a su esposa. Sin embargo, al llegar, ella no se encontraba. Es más, no había nadie más que una enfermera en la habitación. Edgar estaba confundido.

—Doc... ¿Dónde están...?—Volteó a ver al doctor, y el muy cínico se encontraba con una sonrisa burlona, acompañado de dos enfermeras con la misma mueca de burla cruel.

—¡Día de los Inocentes!—gritan los tres al unísono señalándolo.—Su esposa murió después de dar a luz, y el shock eléctrico hizo estragos en el feto. Su bebé nació deforme.

Edgar seguía con la cara de póquer, inexpresivo, herido, lastimado... Furioso, enloquecido... Aún le quedaba la cordura suficiente como para mantener la calma, aunque tomó una pequeña venganza, abofeteando a una de las enfermeras con los tulipanes, y sin escuchar los reclamos e insultos de ésta, se retiró a las incubadoras, con la esperanza de ver a su pequeño, que aún vivía.

Lo encontró, era el único incubador cubierto con una fina gasa enorme, pues como le dijo el médico, había nacido con deformidades. Pidió a una de las enfermeras ver a su bebé. Ella tragó saliva, le proporcionó una bata médica y un cubrebocas, para poder tocar al bebé. Eran normas del hospital, todo recién nacido debía permanecer limpio hasta abandonar el hospital.

Edgar cargó a su pequeño. Tenía la cara como si hubiese sido expuesto a algún líquido hirviendo. Claro, el líquido amniótico debió haber hervido, aunque fuese un poquito, al momento de la descarga. Sus manitas estaban palmeadas, igual que sus pies. Era un bebé de seis meses, no se había terminado de desarrollar. Sus ojitos permanecían negros en una gran inmensidad. Posiblemente sería ciego. La criatura no era más grande que una libreta de apuntes. Era tan indefenso, estaba destinado a sufrir. Fue cuando la enfermera dijo lo que menos quería escuchar.

—Es muy probable que muera.—pronunció la mujer, con la voz entrecortada. Era nueva en el hospital, y justo le tenía que tocar presenciar algo así.

—No, el no puede morir.—Edgar estaba al borde de las lágrimas, la vida de su pequeño hijo no podía acabar tan pronto.

—¿Tiene un nombre para él?—preguntó la enfermera.

Edgar empezó a pensar, la verdad no quería nombrarlo, si habían posibilidades de que muriese, ¿De qué le iba a servir al niño un nombre? Sin embargo, pudo pronunciar un nombre.

—Arthur.—pronunció— Se llama Arthur. Su madre quería que, si fuera niña, se llamara Margaret, y si era niño que fuera Arthur.

—Qué bonito nombre.—dijo la enfermera, intentando con esa conversación aminorar el peso de tan horrible tragedia.

—En lo personal ese nombre no me gusta mucho. Pero Lilian lo quería.—Edgar en verdad iba a llorar, mientras el pequeño bebé se movía frágilmente entre sus brazos, intentando ver a su padre.

Pasó toda la noche y el día siguiente con el pequeño. Lo limpió y bañó con cuidado, y aunque le hubiera gustado hacerlo por sí mismo, le dejó a las enfermeras alimentar a Arthur. Sin embargo, en un momento, el pequeño Arthur se durmió. Edgar lo cargaba en brazos, pero el bebé ya no se movió más.

Esa noche, Edgar bebió como nunca antes. Se tomó un Absolut entero, cuatro botellas de cerveza y media de champagne. La borrachera lo ayudaba a olvidar el hecho de que enviudó y su único hijo murió en sus brazos. El tono del teléfono lo asustó de pronto.

—Jackson, tenemos que apresurar el plan. Tiene que ser mañana en la noche.—Era Demian el que llamaba.

—No, no puedo... Ya no tengo razón para hacerlo...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mi esposa y mi hijo murieron... Mañana buscaré un empleo...

—No puedes dejarnos así. Tienes que ayudarnos a entrar a la planta, te guste o no. O si no, no serán tu esposa y tu niño los únicos muertos.

Demian colgó. Edgar ya no se podía zafar. Temía que si no hacía lo que ellos le exigían, podrían ir contra su madre, su padre, o incluso contra de él. Así que la noche siguiente los vio en el lugar pactado, en la parte trasera de la planta, más precisamente la entrada de los camiones.

—Toma.—dijo Allan a Edgar, y le entregó una capa roja.—Hoy tu nombre será Red Hood. Ahora, que empiece el plan.

Los tres ingresaron en la planta. Todo parecía ir a la perfección. Allan salió para ir por el camión donde transportarían los químicos. Sin embargo, el plan salió mal. De alguna forma, la policía supo sobre el atraco, posiblemente intervención telefónica. Fuera cual fuera la forma en que se enteraron, no importaba mucho, pues tenían un problema más gordo que eso.

Batman los encontró cuando estaban terminando de subir una carga de químicos ácidos. Tomó a Demian, quien seguía subiendo los tambos de químicos. Intentó huir y subió al camión, olvidando a Red Hood. Allan aceleró. Chocaron y los químicos causaron una terrible explosión a lo lejos, que afortunadamente no alcanzó —aunque por pocos metros— la planta química. En el lugar sólo quedaban Red Hood y Batman.

Red Hood huyó, tenía miedo. Él, como Edgar Jackson, conocía todo pasadizo, pasillo y puerta de la planta. Sin embargo, Batman no le perdió nunca el rastro, lo siguió por doquier que pasara, nunca lo perdió de vista, por más que Red Hood se esforzara, nunca perdería a Batman detrás de él.

Intentó confrontar al murciélago humano, intentó golpearlo, tirarlo de aquella escalera colgante, que pasaba sobre unos enormes contenedores de químicos. Sin embargo, Batman era más fuerte que aquel hombre delgado y débil... Todo fue un accidente.

El último recuerdo que Edgar tuvo fue la horrible sensación de su cuerpo reaccionando al terrible ácido en el que cayó. Batman, ¿Tuvo la culpa? Fue todo un accidente. Y de no ser por el caballero nocturno, Edgar hubiera muerto. Batman aún fue capaz de sostenerlo antes que se sumergiera por completo en el contenedor... El rostro fue el más afectado. La piel se le fue llagando con velocidad, hasta convertirse en algo parecido al papel corrugado. Fue un milagro que no cayera nada en sus ojos...

"...Se cree que el paciente, que no responde más al nombre de Edgar Jackson, cayó en un estado post-traumático de locura al ver su estado físico después del accidente en la planta química. Estuvo recluido en su hogar durante dos meses y diez días. No salió por nada del mundo, su madre, Marie Jackson, le llevaba la comida a menudo, pocas veces preparada. Usualmente le dejaba víveres que el señor Edgar cocinaba por sí mismo, o comía crudos, aunque esto no ocurría con gran frecuencia.

—**Historial criminal.**

El paciente cae en estado de locura permanente después del traumático suceso que se ha decidido bautizar como _Sonrisa de payaso_.

Recibe una llamada de su padre Armand, anunciándole que Marie está enferma y necesita más que nunca la presencia de su hijo. Sólo por esta razón, Edgar decide salir de casa. Sin embargo, no debió salir de su hogar, o al menos no ese día.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Edgar sale de su hogar en la Avenida 4. Se encuentra a dos calles del hogar de sus padres, cuando es emboscado por un grupo de ladrones. Éstos no sólo lo despojan de sus pertenencias y se dedican a humillarlo, aprovechando su estado mental de ese entonces. Después, sacan una navaja. Le ofrecen dos opciones. Castrarlo, o hacerle una Sonrisa de Payaso. Ignorante de lo que fuera esta última, elige la Sonrisa.

Uno de los asaltantes toma la navaja mientras los demás inmovilizan a Jackson. El sujeto del cuchillo lo toma del rostro e introduce la navaja dentro de la boca de Jackson. Edgar se aterra, cierra los ojos fuertemente. Sólo escucha la voz del sujeto cuando le pregunta _¿Por qué tan serio?_ Después de esta frase, el atacante corta en dirección horizontal su boca en ambas mejillas, dejando cortadas hasta la altura de los pómulos.

Se ingresó al hospital a las 11:34pm, después de que un transeúnte lo encontró agonizante e intentando gritar por ayuda. Su boca fue suturada con 40 puntos en cada mejilla. Dos días después fue dado de alta. El mismo día en que salió del hospital, Marie Jackson murió a causa de una pulmonía severa.

Edgar Jackson volvió a recluírse en su casa, intentando seguir la dieta especial que le recomendaron los doctores para evitar abrirse los puntos. Sin embargo, su dieta incluía varios tipos de licores. Los doctores nunca mencionaron si estaba bien o mal ingerir alcohol debido a las heridas en las mejillas. El ardor era increíblemente fuerte.

Varias oportunidades de trabajo fueron perdidas debido a dichas marcas en su rostro. En todos los trabajos en los que llegó a solicitar exigían una buena imagen, debido a que en toda área que solicitó necesitaba tratar con personas directamente. Logró sobrevivir con un cheque mensual de 300 dólares de la oficina de empleos. Adelgazó increíblemente, debido a las dietas especiales del doctor y el hecho de que las medicinas consumían una gran parte de su cheque de desempleo. Terminó desarrollando neurósis crónica, paranoia, esquizofrenia, entre otros transtornos mentales.

Una noche intentó salir de su hogar. Estuvo en el patio durante cuatro horas. Poco después, se dirigió al centro de Gotham y entró a una tienda de disfraces. Con los 100 dólares que estaban destinados a comprar comida, adquirió maquillaje blanco para payaso, un traje de color violeta, y 200 gramos de colorante vegetal color verde.

Volvió a su hogar. Tomó el paquete de maquillaje que le perteneció a su esposa. Con el lapiz labial se pintó una enorme sonrisa que abarcó no sólo su boca, sino también las cicatrices en su rostro. Con sombra de ojos de color gris y negro, y delineador para ojos, se pintó marcadas ojeras alrededor de los ojos.

Esa misma noche, ocurrió el robo a la joyería más grande de la ciudad. Un sólo sujeto entró al recinto y asesinó a los guardias de seguridad. La única firma que dejó fue una enorme J pintada con la sangre de los guardias.

—**Estudio de comportamiento.**

Sigue siendo increíble, interesante, y toda una incógnita la reacción que tuvieron todos estos eventos traumáticos en la personalidad de Edgar Jackson, alias The Joker. No responde más a su antiguo nombre. Al menos otros criminales prohiben que se les llame con su nombre real, sin embargo, The Joker reacciona al nombre de Edgar Jackson como si se tratara de alguna persona aparte. Incluso lo llega a asociar con una víctima más.

Otra clase de personas hubieses preferido recurrir al suicidio ante el hecho de perder a la pareja y al hijo, ser asaltado y marcado de por vida. Sin embargo, The Joker ha logrado canalizar ese odio hacia su vida, en un odio hacia el mundo, transformado con sus padecimientos mentales, llegando al grado de Súper Criminal.

Actualmente reside en el Asilo Arkham, en la celda número 24483, en la sección Laberinto. Sin embargo, ha logrado escapar en al menos 39 ocasiones del asilo, aunque la mayoría gracias a su asistente que responde al nombre de Harley Quinn, llamada anteriormente Harleen Quinzel. Sin embargo, actualmente la seguridad del asilo, en conjunto con Batman y el cuerpo policiaco, han logrado no sólo aislar al Joker de la ciudad de Gotham, sino también a su secuaz Harley. Ambos se encuentran encerrados en el Laberinto, en distintos puntos. Ninguno de los dos sabe que el otro se encuentra preso.


End file.
